Session Of Memories
by Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345
Summary: Jim is walking home from the academy when the Autumn leaves start to fall. They remind him of all the good memories he had. One-shot.


**Session Of Memories**

**This is a really pointless one-shot, I was just bored so I wrote this. This was also a way of me to let my feelings out because I've just been abit stressed about the future. Next year is my last year of school which really scares me so I just wrote this to calm myself down. It did work alittle.**

* * *

A lone boy walked along the streets of Montressor. He was no older than 18 years of age but he wasn't simply an ordinary teenager.

When he was a 15 year old, he had gone to the legendary Treasure Planet, the planet that he had read about and dreamed of going to since he was a little boy. He had lived off of those stories. They were the only thing that helped him continue believing even when things got rough. And going on that voyage had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. Though he originally just wanted the treasure to rebuild the Benbow Inn, as time went by he got closer to the ship's cook, who became his friend and, later on, his father figure.

The cook was a cyborg named Silver. He had helped the teen learn to believe in himself and to chart his own course until he reached his goals. Thanks to the cyborg, this young teenager had gone to the academy and graduated at the top of his class. He had his future planned out for him and nothing would get in his way. His name was Jim Hawkins.

Jim walked under a few trees, watching as the orange and red leaves detached themselves from stiff branches to flutter to the ground below. It was autumn now, Jim's favorite season. He just loved to watch the colourful leaves fall off the trees. He also loved the cool breeze that came with the time of year; it felt so nice against his face, blowing his hair and clothes backwards. He stopped walking and closed his eyes briefly, letting the gentle wind brush against his face. The familiar sensation brought back memories of all the good times he'd had with his friends.

He remembered the time Delbert had attempted to teach him about stars from a book and how the lesson had ended badly when Amelia had come home and yelled at the doc for not showing up at the meeting. Jim had just stood there, trying not to laugh as Delbert stuttered out excuses.

He remembered when his mum had been trying to teach B.E.N. how to bake a cake, but the silly robot poured in too much flour when she wasn't watching and had put it in the oven. She'd only realized what had happened when it blew up, causing flour to fly everywhere and coating the entire kitchen in white. Jim, who was studying at the time, had hidden under the table and, therefore, avoided getting covered with the thick layer of flour. His mum and B.E.N., however, had ended up covered in the stuff. All the robot had said was a meek 'oops' while Sarah glared at him. At that, the young teenager had just cracked up, laughing hard.

He remembered back when he was 3 years old and his mother had come in one night to find him awake on the bed, reading Treasure Planet. She'd been mad at first but had caved when she saw the big puppy dog eyes he presented her. Eventually, she ended up reading the book with him.

He also remembered playing baseball with Morph. The little pink blob ended up with the baseball stuck in his mouth because the young teenager had swung the bat too hard. It'd taken Jim hours to get it out but, when he did, the little blob had been none too happy.

But, last of all, Jim recalled the heartfelt goodbye he'd had with Silver before the old cyborg had left.

Jim really loved Silver—he was like a father to the boy—and he would give anything to see the cyborg again. But maybe, one day, when he's a caption of his own ship, he might meet his old friend again.

There was, however, one person Jim didn't miss, and that was his father. At the mere thought of his dad, the teen's cheerful smile melted into an angry frown. His dad had abandoned both him and his mum when he was just 12 years old. Ever since that day, Jim had always hated thinking of or talking about his departed father.

Jim opened his eyes again, bringing himself back to the world. He let out a deep sigh because he knew he should be heading home soon but he just wanted to stay like this forever. It was so peaceful and calm. Nothing could ruin this moment. With a glance up at the autumn sky, a smile formed on the teenager's lips, a sparkle of hope and resolve in his blue eyes. "I'm gonna do it…" he whispered to himself. "I'm gonna rattle the stars for you…and make you proud of me…" he said with quiet confidence. He had no doubt that he could do it. Jim started walking down the street again, holding his head high and proud. Ready to face whatever life threw at him…

* * *

**So… Did you like it or was it boring. Leave a review to tell me what ya think.**


End file.
